Griefers
Sitemap Griefers - In An MMORPG * See Also Game_of_this_type_-_Difficulties * See Alos Game_Mechanisms "Griefers" are MMORPG Players who try to ruin the Gameplay (cause grief) for everyone else playing. Diagnosed as a mental illness which is often activated by boredom, and facilitated a game system where a Player is allowed to 'Act Out' without proper repercussions. --- --- --- --- --- MMORPGs Can BE Homes For the Anti-Social Handling them Properly : --- --- --- --- --- Game Mechanics - Handling the Exploiters (Cheats/Disrupters/Cranks/The-Mentally-Ill) : What do you do with Griefer-tards who will try to Sabotage the Whole MMORPG Project ? First they have to pay for the attempt - YOU PAY TO PLAY THE GAME (I've seen MMORPGs with Free-To-Play options get inundated by scammers/griefers/mentally-ill-troublemankers, and THAT loophole should NOT even exist. You never let the problematic Players get the upper hand right from the start, and deny them all avenues to do damage/waste time. A new term "Giving em the Drill" will be created, and there will be a 'Wall of Shame' where fake names are listed so the dimwits will get frustrated in not even being recognized for their 'Failz' ( names of the troublemaking Perps/Twerps do not get posted -- in case THAT is part of their 'mental-illness' Attention-Whoring jollies.) Use of Logins and Proper Security measures and access, No data online can ever be lost and all (if needed) can be reverted/recovered. ((Doubly for the Web-based Content Creation Community)) Detection of Bad/Improper Behavior In-Game - the misbehavior gets a long boring stay in The Jail Fake Accusations (by troublemakers) made harder to do with some significant Game Recording features (corroboratory evidence collected with built in Tools). --- --- --- Collision Anti-Griefing Mechanisms : * If movement is physically blocked by other NPCs/Players figures then a number of scenarios will exist that players can use to annoy other players (reason why so many games let you walk right thru players/NPCs and even NPCs thru NPCs) * NPCs can be made smart enough to avoid/get out of the way, but some dimwit players will try to block the progress of other players intentionally and some easy mechanism is needed to eliminate that tactic. Probably some button command that temporarily cancels the blocking physics and allows the player to move thru (works in 'safe' areas). * Game must handle a Usual endcases of coming out of a "cancel blocking" mode ontop of another object, and not bumping an object thru a wall (if there is no open space adjacent). Its amazing how creative Players are at finding game mechanism endcases like this (it was a way to Cheat past an otherwise locked door in other games I've seen). * Activating such a 'cheat' (if unpreventable) could also cause an 'incident' to be recorded, with various data collected about who is involved. Simple database sifting could then look for patterns of a Player constantly doing that cheat behavior. (Normally Why anyone should do this (bumping) depends what the Player gains, other than moving faster thru crowds). --- --- --- Looting Problems (Standard MMORPG 'Griefer" issue) : How to stop someone from grabbing someone else's hard won stuff, for which they went to a lot of trouble to fight the ruins environment to find and obtain (and an opportunist just waltzes in and just grabs the goodies -- I DON'T THINK SO). * Certain period of time where obtainable things in the 'ruins' are 'protected' (or the area is 'sealed'), and then after that interim it is free game/salvage (so someone doesn't lock up an area for too long a time). * Permission to take or a handoff to someone not part of the Players 'Grouping' (Players in their adventuring 'Party') * If Players have Team NPCs they might intercede (visually) making an excuse for imposition of 'reserved loot' in an area. Team NPCs can be programmed not to use deadly force handling this "Hey, You's gots no right tah dat stuff... Hit the road Mack !!", blocking of the interloping Player's ability to grab stuff - without it being too heavy-handed/obviously-artificial a game mechanic ). * Loopholes of course will exist and need to be closed in the game system (Players are clever and WILL find them, but NOW we have clever players to FIX them). * Some MMORPGs have gone as far as INSTA-LOOTING (loot objects automatically transferred to the 'killing' Player - even at a distance). That also negated the need to run over to the 'corpse' - a delay which loot cheaters often take advantage of. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .